


Not Magnificent

by writersneverdie



Series: Rookies in Montreal [2]
Category: Hockey RPF
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-03-16
Updated: 2013-03-16
Packaged: 2017-12-05 10:44:32
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,027
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/722157
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/writersneverdie/pseuds/writersneverdie
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>They are three days into Brendan staying at his place and it is starting to put Alex a little on edge.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Not Magnificent

Alex’s mom and sister have gone back to Russia for two weeks to visit his grandma and celebrate her 80th birthday. Alex’s is fairly upset that he won’t make it because he enjoys hanging with his extended family. But, there are playoff games to be played and they have been on a roll lately, have a great momentum going into the first game next week.

Brendan knocks on his door and he’s got his overnight bag with him. They hadn’t discussed him staying here while the girls were gone but it seems that Brendan invited himself. Alex glances from the bag to Brendan’s face. He’s grinning sheepishly, like he’s looking for Alex’s approval.

“I can bring this back to the car, if it is a problem,” he says raising the bag in his hand a few inches.

Alex stands in the doorway not saying anything for a second just looking at the person in front of him. At Brendan-the guy who sucked his dick, brilliantly, in the showers at the rink this morning. It’s one of the riskiest things Alex has ever done and it was exhilarating and so worth it, to have Brendan look up at him, all wet hair, slick lips and seductive eyes.

“Just come in,” Alex finally says turning around and walking down the hallway, “Close the door while you’re at it, eh?”

He hears the door close and Brendan’s feet shuffle behind him as he walks into the living room and has a seat on the couch. Brendan drops the bag outside the closet and joins Alex on the couch.

“So you are going to feed me, right?” Brendan says putting his feet up on the coffee table.

“I might pick the phone up and order some take out, if you’re lucky,” Alex responds glancing over at Brendan on the other side of the couch.

“You’re such a charmer.”

Alex can’t help but smile and pull Brendan closer to him. “Get over here Gallager,” he says putting his arm around Brendan and kissing him softly on the lips.

They sit on the couch with Brendan curled up against Alex’s side long enough to watch 2 episodes of some show on Nat Geo. When Brendan falls asleep halfway through the third Alex nudges him off and orders food from the place Brendan likes the best.  
____

Alex wakes up the next morning and there is a warm body in his bed. Brendan’s warm, naked body in HIS bed. They aren’t in some random bed in a hotel in one of the U.S. or Canada’s major cities, they are in his bed in his apartment in Montreal. He can’t help but kiss Brendan’s shoulder before getting out of bed.

He makes them breakfast because his mom left the kitchen fucking stocked and he can. Brendan wakes up just as he’s finishing the bacon. He’s put his boxers on and Alex is a little disappointed about it.

“Mmm,” Brendan says sitting down at the table. He’s not the best at forming words this early in the morning. He pours himself a cup of OJ that Alex had set out on the table and takes a few slow sips.

Alex makes him a plate and sets it in front of him. Brendan grabs his hand as he is pulling it away and kisses it. Alex smiles at him and goes to make a plate for himself.

Halfway through his plate Brendan finally speaks up, “Where’d you learn to do all this?”

“I live in a woman’s world, things rub off. Plus, I didn’t have to do the shopping which is the worst part of it.”

Brendan nods his head and continues eating. He makes himself a second plate and wolfs it down with a few chirps from Alex as he does so.

Brendan cleans their plates up when they are done and tells Alex he will clean the rest of the dishes later.

“Come on, let’s take a shower,” Brendan says pulling Alex out of his seat.

“We have practice in, like, 20 minutes.”

“I know, that’s plenty of time for a shower.” Brendan sheds his boxers in the hallway and he’s sporting a major boner.

Alex looks down at it and says, “Really?”

“Bacon, man, it just does it for me,” Brendan says and then stops for a second before cracking up. “Come on, I totally owe you for making me breakfast.”

“Yea, you do,” Alex says as they make it into the bathroom. Alex starts the shower and they make out while they wait for the water to heat up.

Once it’s hot they both step into the water and wet their bodies. After they are both wet Brendan pushes Alex up against the far wall and says, “It’s you, you know, that gets me going, not the bacon,” as he drops to his knees.

Alex puts his hand on Brendan’s face and says, “Duh, you weirdo, now hurry it up, we’ve got practice.”  
____

They are three days into Brendan staying at his place and it is starting to put Alex a little on edge. Not that he doesn’t appreciate morning handies and shower blowies and midday fucks but the guys are starting to give them weird looks when Brendan doesn’t leave with Gorges after practice and he’s lied to his sister at least 18 times about what it’s like to have the house to himself.

Alex is almost done getting ready. He’s trying to take his time but he is running out of excuses as to why he should walk to the training room, again. He wishes Gorges would just speed the fuck up. When he sees that he is FINALLY on his way out he says, “Hey Gorges, I think you might be forgetting something,” and points at Brendan.

Brendan gives him a questioning look and Alex slightly shrugs his shoulders.

“You coming home tonight then, Gally?” Gorges says looking at him. Brendan looks back at Alex who tries to keep his expression as bland as possible.

Brendan finally looks away from him and then says, “Yea, just give me a minute, I’ll be ready-I’ll meet you at the car, eh?”

Gorges nods his head and leaves the room. Alex tries to grab his bag and follow him out but Brendan stops him with a, “Chuckie, hold up a sec.”

Alex turns back and looks at Brendan, “Yes?”

“I just,” Brendan says and stops, “See you tomorrow, yeah?”

“Yea, Bren, tomorrow,” Alex says walking out.  
____

Alex goes home full on the expectation of reveling in the freedom of being alone in his apartment. He naps on the couch with the TV on super loud and makes himself some horrible dinner and surfs the internet for, like, 2 solid hours. It’s nice, he tells himself, just sitting around without anyone looking after him, knowing what he’s doing.

He goes to text Brendan goodnight because that’s what they do when they aren’t together. But, he has to stop himself. He stares at his phone for a while, fingers itching to type the message. Brendan’s overnight bag is sitting there in the corner of the room, clothes spilling out of it. Alex sees Brendan’s sleep shirt sitting there on the top of the pile and has the urge to go grab it, maybe bring it over to Brendan so he can go to sleep, but he ends up just taking a picture of the bag. He even puts an instagram filter on it and makes it private so no one else can see. He finally sets the phone down and goes to sleep.

At 3 am, he wakes up and is fucking AWAKE. Not in one of those, ‘oh, I’ll just flip over and fall back to sleep’ type states, nope, he’s conscious. He flops around for a good 5 minutes before finally admitting defeat and picking his phone up to just fucking do anything besides continue to fail to fall asleep. He looks at the picture he took before he fell asleep of Brendan’s bag sitting in the corner of his room. He stares at it for a good 1 or 2 minutes. He eventually inserts into a text message to Brendan and adds the caption, ‘i’m an asshole.’ He sends it and puts his phone down and finally falls back to sleep.  
____

Alex shows up for practice way before everyone else does and is on the ice by himself for a good 20 minutes before anyone else joins him. Once everyone does show up, Alex feels like he doesn’t even have one second to look at Brendan because they have their first game tomorrow and coach is determined for them to make it past the first round.

It’s a good practice, though, and when Brendan skates up and asks him if he wants to play a round of golf after it’s all said and done, Alex can’t help but smile and say, “I’d fucking love to.”

Brendan takes his first shot and it’s a beaut. Alex taps him on the ass with his stick and says, “Nice one, babe.”

Brendan looks at him with the most perplexing expression he’s ever seen him make. “Is that how you’re trying to make up for being an asshole yesterday?”

Alex just shrugs his shoulders and takes his shot, “Maybe.”

“You’re an idiot,” Brendan says skating away to go putt. Alex follows him.

Brendan bends over and concentrates on making the putt. Alex wants to say a million different things to him from ‘hope you miss’ to ‘I wish you were actually there last night’ to ‘I’m sorry’ to ‘I will totally suck your dick to make up for it’ but instead he just stays quiet. Brendan gets pissed when someone talks while he’s putting.

“Fuck yeah!” Brendan yells after he makes it in the circle. He holds his hand up to high five Alex, who somehow turns it into an awkward hug to give himself the opportunity to whisper “Sorry, sorry, sorry,” into Brendan’s ear.

They let go of each other quickly because who knows who is watching them right now, cameras, beat writers, TV personalities, fans. Brendan doesn’t say anything and Alex goes to take his putt.

It takes him two tries to get it in and he’s annoyed about it and looks over at Brendan to take in the gloating he is obviously going to be doing.

“You have to talk to me if something is bothering you,” says Brendan when their eyes meet.

“I know,” Alex says back.

“If you know then why are you so bad at it, I gave you an out at the door before I even walked in.”

“I know, Bren,” Alex says. He starts to pick the pucks up and skates across to the ones on the other side of the rink while Brendan picks up the ones near the bucket.

Alex grabs all the pucks on the far side and skates over dropping his pucks into the bucket. Now he’s ready to explain.

“I just couldn’t take lying to my sister and getting the looks from the guys, it’s not you,” he says.

“Okay, Alex, you could have just said that and, you know, spared me the awkward car ride with Gorges,” Brendans tells him as he takes the bucket and they start skating off the ice.

“Sorry,” Alex says again and then, “I really missed you, I couldn’t sleep.”

“I could tell,” Brendan says knocking their shoulders together. “Can you promise me you’ll stop with the dick moves and just fucking say something?”

Alex smiles and says, “Yeah, I can try. Did you like my artsy picture of your bag?”

Brendan rolls his eyes at him and pushes him against the wall in the hallway they are standing it. “You are 100 percent sucking my dick tonight,” he whispers in Alex’s ear, “You know that, right?” 

Alex pushes him away and says, “I know, get excited.”

P.K. turns the corner just then, “Excited for what?” He looks back and forth between the two of them a couple of times then shakes his head, “Nevermind, I guess. How was the golf game?”


End file.
